Forgiving Thanksgiving
by Theresa471
Summary: Castle and his family celebrate a very special Thanksgiving. Putting behind them of the past involving Loksat. Beta Read


_A Forgiving Thanksgiving_

This year would be a very special Thanksgiving for Castle and his wife: in addition to the holiday, they were also celebrating the news that Kate was expecting twins sometime next year. Thanksgiving was only a week away, but everyone in the family was busy getting things ready for the holiday, including the youngest Castle, Reece.

His mother had picked out a special turkey outfit for Reece to wear for the family get together. Because it wasn't his usual Donald Duck pattern, she knew he'd be fighting her about wearing it. Castle entered the nursery looking for his wife. His son was out with Andrea and Royal for a walk. "Did he complain, yet, Kate about the choice of outfit?" he asked.

"Not yet, babe. But he will, no doubt, when the time comes. By the way, Rick, just how many people did you invite this year?" she asked.

"Just the usual number, Kate. Besides your father, Sofia, Alexis, William, my mother and her latest beau. Hayley may join us, too, if she can get away from the friends who are visiting her from overseas for the next few weeks."

"In light of what she did, will you ever be able to forgive her completely for the lies and cover-up about your abduction?"

He gently put his hand on her shoulder, trying to find the right words to say. "I don't know," he said honestly, "but she's made up for it in a big way over this past year. She's helped Alexis out with all the changes in her life due to her marriage to William, and having the baby."

"My father will be here in a few days," began Kate. "He's flying in from Paris. He was able to finish his latest assignment for his company. I'm looking forward to his visit, and telling everyone the news."

"That's wonderful. I'm looking forward to having him stay."

/*/*/*/*/*/

Castle had been busy for the past few days, prepping things for the huge Thanksgiving dinner he and Kate had planned. Besides being busy cooking, he'd been running back and forth from his office, the 12th Precinct and the loft. Thank goodness, he'd caught up with his writing assignment for Black Pawn Publishing.

Reece and Jim Beckett, who'd arrived the day before, were enjoying watching Rick work like a maniac.

It was at this particular moment, Kate Beckett came from the bedroom after changing from her work attire into something more comfortable.

"I heard the phone ring, but I was tied up. Who was it Kate?" Castle asked of his wife.

"That was Hayley. She's coming for Thanksgiving dinner. Her friends have plans for dinner down by the Jersey shore."

/*/*/*/*/*/

Jim Beckett was stirring in his sleep, still trying to adjust to the time zone since arriving back in the states.

He got up from bed, and headed toward the kitchen to make himself a cup of herbal tea. He wasn't expecting to see his daughter sitting at the kitchen counter at this hour of the morning. "Dad, glad you could make it this year." Her smile was genuine.

"By the way Katie. I just love the outfit. Rick is going to just love it, too."

"Yeah, I know. I started this tradition about three years ago, when Rick actually laughed at me after pulling that prank. Ever since, we stayed with it," she said by way of explanation. "Come on I'll make you some breakfast."

"Sounds like a real plan, Katie." He said before following his daughter around the counter to help out.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Kate Beckett had decided not to dress her son in the turkey outfit after all. Knowing full well Reece would probably throw a temper tantrum over wearing it. So, she went with the usual Donald Duck design.

She went into the kitchen after checking on Reece for the last time. since everyone had arrived, including Hayley, who had brought a bottle of champagne for this special occasion.

The guests were told to just relax until dinner was ready.

But in the meantime, Castle decided to use the excuse of thanking Hayley for the champagne, as a way to talk with her privately.

He told her he had no beef with her, and what was in the past would stay there.

She couldn't believe his graciousness, but she was thrilled by it.

He said simply, "I forgive you, Hayley." Then quickly changing the subject, he joked, "Now I suggest you sit with the others while I tend to this turkey."

"Thanks. Rick - for everything. She walked away from the kitchen counter feeling blessed on this special day of Thanks.

/*/*/*/*/*/

With everyone finally seated at the table, Castle stood to announce his wonderful news to his extended family.

Kate held his hand for emotional support. He began: "Today being the traditional Thanksgiving, I would very much like to thank everyone for coming to dinner." He paused theatrically. "I'd also like to make an announcement..."

Everyone looked at Castle at the head of the table, wondering exactly what he was going to say.

"Ladies and gentlemen, including my little man here sitting in his high chair. Kate and I are going to be parents once again - only this time to twins - a boy and a girl."

Everyone was extremely excited with the wonderful news.

Hayley decided to make a toast with the champagne, she'd brought for the occasion. Because she was pregnant now, Kate opted for a glass of sparkling cider.

When Hayley was ready after Castle had poured the champagne, she said:. "To A Forgiving Thanksgiving." Everyone around the table raised their glasses for the toast.

The End


End file.
